Crystal Clear Decisions
by lindyrb
Summary: MickBeth.  1x06 Spoiler, BC.  I can't be the only one who's imagination filled in the blanks between the shower and the next morning...


My friend and Istayed up till freakin' 3am after"BC" since this plot bunny was just whompin' us until we wrote this. Please be gentle, but we'd love feedback!I own very little, although I'd hock it all for an evening withMick! No copyrite infringement meant.And this is most definitely NC17/Mature, so if you're until 17, this isn't for you!

**Crystal Clear Decisions**

**by****Micksgirl**

With an alluring, lingering look at the stunned man below , Beth slowly ascended the staircase to the bedroom she knew was upstairs.She'd followed Mick upstairs during a recent investigation to see some old photos stored in his closet and had been surprised to see a fully furnished bedroom, complete with kingsize bed.

Now she had plans to show Mick what that bed could be used for.Her heightened senses made each step a sensory rush.A vanilla scented candle drew her gaze as she walked thru the hallway.She could smell the soap and shampoo Mick used in the master bathroom to the left.And she was keenly aware of the sound of Mick's footfalls racing up the stairs behind her.

As she turned to face Mick, Beth reached up and slid the thin black strap off her right shoulder.She couldn't miss the answering shudder as Mick struggled to catch his breath, never moving his eyes from her now bare shoulder.As she moved to drop the left strap, Mick moved to her with preternatural speed, stopping her before she could complete the movement.

"Stop, Beth.Please….we can't do this."Mick's eyes pleaded with Beth, searching her face for some trace of hesitation. "It's the Black Crystal…the vampire blood.This isn't what you really want to do."

With a slow smile, Beth shook her head."You're wrong, Mick.It's just that now I'm not afraid to ask for what I want.What _we_ want."Beth looked at the hand on her shoulder and bent her head, placing a gentle kiss on the hand.Before Mick could snatch his hand away though, Beth suddenly struck – biting his hand.

A sudden surge of desire burst through Mick, bringing a silver glaze to his eyes and an animalistic desire to claim this woman, to drive all memory of her weak human boyfriend from her.He grabbed her, pulling her firmly against him, breathing in that unique Beth-scent that haunted his dreams.She responded willingly, smiling triumphantly and rubbing herself against his firm proof of desire.

Summoning more self-discipline than he knew he possessed, Mick pushed her away, shaking his head as though he could rid himself of his desires.Ignoring Beth's protests, he moved quickly toward his shower, dragging Beth behind him.

Turning the shower on full, he pulled Beth under the spray, soaking both of them, hoping that, as with alcohol, the intoxication of the drug would be driven back by the cold water.Beth gasped at the initial cold, but then seemed unaffected, wrapping herself around Mick, her warm lips pressing against his throat.As Mick fumbled to control her groping hands, her tongue darted out to capture the water drops on his adam's apple.

Mick quickly spun her around, trying to limit her access, but Beth pressed back against him, rubbing herself against his manhood.Throwing her head back against his shoulder, she bared her neck and moaned with unrestrained desire the words Mick had only dreamed he would hear from her.

"Oh God, Mick…please…._turn me, Mick_.Make me yours.**Turn me**!"

Mick froze, unable to believe what he was hearing.The animalistic part of his nature was struggling to overwhelm his human values, to take what was being offered.But the human part of him knew Beth's words and actions were being driven by the black crystal in her system.As much as he wanted her, he knew that if he gave in to the desire, both his and hers, the results would be disastrous by the light of the next morning.

Holding her firmly under the spray, Mick turned his head away from the temptation of her alabaster neck."No, Beth…it's just…the drug", he muttered, unsure who he was trying to convince.

"No," Beth shook her head, "its only given me the courage to show you what I feel.I want you, Mick.I've wanted you since long before tonight."

She turned in his arms, looking him in the eyes.Reaching up, she grasped his face in her hands. "I love you, Mick.I know you think I shouldn't, but you know as well as I do….we have a connection that links our souls.And yes, Mick, I do believe you have a soul," she said with a smile.

Stunned, Mick listened, her words fulfilling so many of his private fantasies.He found his resolve weakening.He adamantly refused to turn her…he had long ago vowed to never do that to another as long as he lived.But to have her love…to hold her in his arms and make love to her as a man does to a woman.To show her how he felt.To show her he loved her.

Unable to stop himself, he bent to meet her upturned face, breathing in the sweet taste of her breath.In return, he saw her close her eyes, tasting his breath as it brushed her moist lips.As if by a force of nature their lips slowly drew closer until he felt the soft warmth of her lips against his.

The first touch of his lips on hers was electric.Overwhelmed by her emotions coupled with the erotic effects of the drug, Beth flicked her tongue across his demanding mouth, and was granted immediate entrance.With growls of desire, the two began to ravage each other with increasingly urgent kisses, letting their hands begin to explore where only their thoughts had gone before.

Reaching down to her thighs, Mick slid her skirt up until his hands cupped her firm ass, pulling her tightly against his aching erection.Making a final decision, in one swift move he swept her into his arms and strode from the room to the large for-show-only bed that stood unused in his bedroom.With one movement, he ripped the comforter from the bed and tumbled the two of them, wet and willing, onto his black satin sheets.

Within seconds, they had stripped each other of their outer clothing, leaving Mick in a pair of blue boxer briefs that left no doubt about his desire and Beth in a black demi-bra and the briefest lace thong Mick had ever seen. With hungry eyes, they took a moment to appreciate the view, then as if with one thought, they fell on each other, licking and nipping every inch of skin they could reach.

With one hand, Mick released Beth's bra and grinned. "Still got it!I haven't done that in more than a decade."

Beth's eyes opened wide."Mick, you can't have been celebate …all those years…"

"No," Mick shook his head, "Josef hosts parties once in a while just to provide…entertainment…for some of us."He held her gaze, "but I haven't loved a woman…or _made love_ to a woman…in 60 years."

Beth smiled, "That's ok.I've never felt like this…loved someone like this…ever."

With an answering smile, Mick bent to swipe a nipple with his tongue, then drew the firm pink peak into his mouth, eliciting a deep moan from Beth as she arched to meet his hungry mouth.With his left hand, he tweaked her other nipple, bringing it to a hard nub.He relished the feel of her warm, life-filled body as it responded to his ministrations.Just below the surface of her skin he could sense the pulse of her blood surging through her body, pumped by her racing heart.But he was relieved to find that his urges were all those of an aroused man, rather than a hungry vampire.

Suddenly Mick found himself on the bottom, with Beth straddling him, kissing her way down his body.When she got to his chest, she took time to give licks and nips to each of his alert brown nipples.Mick trembled.He'd forgotten the incredible sensations that came from sex with someone you loved.As she continued moving further down, she grasped the sides of his briefs and drew them down carefully over his straining member.Finally freed, his manhood sprang up, demanding her attention.

Beth became the predator, licking her lips. Mick nearly lost control at the sight of her on the prowl.Then she grasped him and lowered her hot mouth down, taking him in, licking the sides and applying suction.Mick threw his head back and moaned, forcing himself to stay still and not grab her head.God, he'd never had this strong of a reaction before.But then again, he'd never looked down to see Beth's sweet mouth working him over.

Shit, he though…..this is Beth…giving me the most incredible blow job I've ever had.How in one evening had they gone from their normal flirting and innuendo to naked in bed about to have what he was certain was going to be mind-blowing sex.And more unbelievably, they had admitted they loved each other.

Mick's musing was interrupted by Beth who had reached down to cup his balls in her hand, then had released his member from her mouth and had begun to lick and nip the underside of his penis.Mick knew he wouldn't last long if she kept this up.With a growl, he pulled her up and rolled her over, positioning himself above her.

"My turn", he grinned.He kissed his way down to the tiny scrap of lace that teased him then with the flick of an extended nail, he cut the thong from her body and flung it from the bed.He closed his eyes and inhaled the private bouquet that he was about to sample.With that, he spread her nether lips and swiped his tongue over her opening and flicked the little nub at the top.The resulting cry and thrust from Beth was its own aphrodisiac.He dove in, thrusting his tongue into her hot cavity, lapping up the juices that flowed from her arousal, her throaty responses driving him on.He then sucked her clit into his mouth and was rewarded by her coming apart in his arms as she reached climax.

Mick could wait no longer.Moving quickly up her body, he positioned himself between her legs, but found himself pausing at her entrance.He waited until she regained her focus.

"Beth, are you sure….I want this, but I don't want to destroy our relationship.If we do this, we can't undo it.We'll be linked more than ever before."

Beth nodded. "Mick, look at my eyes.The drug is gone.This is just you and me now.And we both want this.We want each other.Tomorrow we deal with our day to day lives, but we'll know…we'll remember this until we can be together again."

Mick kissed her passionately and, with one thrust, settled himself deep into her.Their mutual moans told of their overwhelming desire and feelings of total fulfillment.He held still, waiting for her to adjust to his presence.

Beth took deep breaths, trying to relax and accommodate Mick's delicious cock.He was both longer and broader than she was used to with Josh.Finally, she drew her legs up, wrapping her legs high around his waist, signaling him to move.

Taking his cue from her, Mick drew out a ways then plunged back in, driving even deeper and feeling the incredible sensations he had forgotten so long ago.

"So good….ah…so hot, so tight…" he murmured.Hoping to make their lovemaking last, Mick stroked slowly in and out of her hot, wet chamber, relishing the feel of her tight passage and the sound of her passionate responses to his thrusts.He suddenly realized that the high he was feeling was more intense than any he'd ever felt as a vampire.He felt more….alive!With that, he plunged faster and harder into her, causing her to tighten her legs around him and to thrust back at him.

"Oh, God, Mick!" Beth cried, "Harder!Yes, Yes!Oh…..Mick…Yes, harder…ohhhhh, Miiiiicccckkk!" she screamed as she shattered beneath him.

With that, Mick lost all control, plunging erratically three more times into her then exploding."Beth!! Oh yes, Beth!God help me,I love you!"

Mick collapsed onto her, rolling to the side and pulling her to his sweat covered chest.Belatedly, Mick realized that he'd not once been tempted to bite Beth.His love for her had trumped his darker nature.With a quick look at Beth's face, he acknowledged that all traces of the black crystal intoxication were gone.

Over the next couple hours, they explored both each other's body as well as the unique connection which served to only heighten their pleasure.Whether slow and gentle or hot and hard, their lovemaking was the most intense experience either had ever had.

Later, as they laid in each other's arms and waited for their hearts to return to normal rhythm, both realized the implications of what they had just done.Uncertain of where to start, they held on to each other as though doing so would let them hold onto the moment and block out the rest of the world.

"I love you, Mick" Beth murmured into his chest.

Mick stroked her arm and gave her a gentle hug. "I love you too.But we need to talk…you know that, don't you?"

He felt her nod against him."So what happens now…can we just live together like normal people or date or…"

"Beth," Mick interrupted, "you know it's not that simple.First of all, what about Josh?"

She sighed.Josh.She suddenly realized she didn't feel anything remotely as strong for him as she did for Mick.She never had.She felt guilty for the hurt she knew she would cause him, but she also knew where her heart truly belonged.

"I don't love him.I care about him, maybe I even love him in some way, but I'm not in love with him."

Mick nodded, privately thrilled with her response."OK, but Beth, you know there are some other issues that are big problems for us."

Beth confidently shook her head. "Nothing we can't handle."

"Beth," Mickcontinued, "come on…I want to show you something."

Pulling her from bed, he led her across the hall to his guest room.In the middle of what Beth had assumed was a guest bedroom sat a large refrigeration unit.She knew instantly what it was…this was his cold chamber.

"This is where I sleep, Beth.Until tonight, I'd never been in that bed.And forget going out to dinner…I don't eat.And yes, I use big needles to inject myself with blood."Mick went on, determined to make her understand.

"I'm a vampire, Beth.One of the undead.I'm allergic to sunlight, so no afternoons at the beach or Sundays at the zoo.And I'm sterile, Beth.There would never be any children," he said as he saw her head snap up.

"And I'll outlive you by centuries.Unless someone beheads me, shoots me with silver bullets or burns me to death, I'll live to see centuries roll by."

Beth stared at him, comprehension crossing her face. "And being with me, in my world every day would expose you to scrutiny you can't afford.I'd actually endanger you and Josef keeping the secret of your world, wouldn't I?"

Mick nodded. "Yeah.But Beth, " he said, drawing her back into his arms, "I'm not saying we can't find a way.I'm just saying we need to think about all the ramifications here…..take it slowly."

She hugged him tightly."OK…so we just keep appearances as they've been for now, right?And just spend time together as much as possible without being too obvious."

"Sounds like a plan," Mick smiled."Come on, let's get cleaned up and let you get some rest."

After getting a cup of tea that Mick had in the pantry downstairs, the two cuddled on the couch, talking little until Beth fell into a deep sleep.Easing her away from him, Mick got up and picked up the house, tossing their wet clothes into the dryer and mopping up the water left on the floor.A few hours later, as dawn broke, he heard Beth begin to stir.Pouring her another cup of tea, he walked into the living room just as she woke up.

Uncertain as to whether she'd feel alright with their decisions of the night before, he handed her the tea then sat across from her.He met her eyes, "Do you remember last night?"

"No," she started, then gazing at his face, silently nodded and put their plans in motion.She straightened her shoulders and grinned. "Yes…"


End file.
